Daylight
by CrazyRedHairedChick333
Summary: Santana is off to New York while Brittany finishes school. Sent with a promise that she'll be joining her soon what will change when Brittany's gone? Will Santana find love? Will Brittany keep her promise? All's fair in love and war, right? M for later chapters.
1. Daylight

_A/N. Hey! So this is going to be my first Brittana fic. It's going to be multi-chapter but be patient with me. It's my first real try at writing. If you have any comments I'd love to hear them! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn would be in one giant gay relationship. Nor do I own any songs I use from here on in. The song used in this chapter is Daylight by Maroon 5._

* * *

_"You're my best friend."_ Once her lips were pressed to mine I knew I was gone. I watched her leave the auditorium and I felt my heart slowly break. I had to keep it together for at least a little bit. I let out a shaky breath and pull out my phone. I press number 3 on my speed dial.

"Santana what's up? Are you okay?" Quinn's voice rings out through the receiver.

"She told me to leave, to go to New York."

"So what are you going to do?" I feel the first few sobs break out of my body. "Oh honey…"

"She kissed me Quinn. After saying that she was my best friend. What does that even mean? It hurts Q, it hurts so bad." I spend a few minutes on the phone with Quinn before I calm myself down enough to function properly. So I'm going to New York. Brittany, she doesn't want me anymore. Damn Trouty Mouth. I take a steadying breath before leaving the high school and heading to my house.

After a long and difficult conversation with my parents I get the blessing to go to New York. I call Kurt and Rachel to confirm that the invitation to stay with them is still valid before I being packing. Everything from college is still packed and ready in boxes so now it's just grabbing more of the necessities and things I want from my room. It's my last night before I'm leaving. I'd spent the day with Tina, Finn, Sugar, and a few other Glee clubbers. They threw me a going away party, not sure why seeing as how I was a bitch to most of them but hey I wasn't complaining. Brittany hadn't been there.

I walk around my room and look at the pictures on my bookshelf. There's ones of Cheerio's, Glee club, tons of the Unholy Trinity, and then there's ones of me and Britt. I pick up my favorite picture of us. It was a picture Quinn took before she left for Yale. The three of us had been hanging out at the park and Quinn always had that damn camera with her. I had snuck up behind Britt and wrapped her in my arms catching her by surprise. She had thrown some of the bread she had for the ducks into the air and there was a giant grin on my face. Quinn snapped the photo quickly before either of us had noticed. She gave it to me the day she left and it became my favorite. "That one's my favorite too." My breath hitches and I freeze. I hear my door click shut and the shuffling of feet across carpet before long pale arms wrap around my waist. I close my eyes and melt in the embrace. The smell of strawberries fills my nose and I can feel a nose tickle the back of my neck. Britt. "I'm going to miss you. I love you." I swallow around the lump in my throat before turning in her arms.

"You can't say things like that to me anymore." I lock eyes with her. My chocolate brown gazes into the pale blue eyes in front of me and it steals more breath from me. I lift a hand to cup her cheek, my eyes never leaving hers. "Your eyes were one of the first things that I fell in love with, I mean it's hard not to. They're pretty amazing." A silly lopsided grin takes over her face. "I'll never forget the day we met." She chuckles and leads me over to my bed. We both sit facing each other.

"Neither will I. You tore into our teacher when you thought she was being too harsh on me. I don't think any other teacher has ever had a pair of scissors thrown at them before." We both laugh and she shakes her head at me.

"Well she was being mean and I didn't like it." I take her hands in mine. "Britt, I'm going to miss you so much. I need you to know that I still love you more than anything."

"San I know that. You'll always love me the most, remember?" I give her a small smile.

"I'm still in love with you Britt. I don't think I ever won't be. You mean, so much to me. Britt Britt you're the sun, the stars, the moon, the whole entire damn universe to me. I wish I never left, never had our "unofficial breakup" and let you go. You know I only did it for you right? Because it was what was best for you?" She nods and I cup her cheek to make her look in my eyes. "There is nothing I want more in this entire world than to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you're with Sam but, I want you to know that the second you aren't his anymore I'm going to be right there fighting for a chance again." She laughs smiling.

"I wouldn't expect anything less San." She kisses my palm and I feel a slow fire work it's way up my arm and settle inside my chest. She grabs my hands in her own and takes a deep breath. "Sannie, you have to go to New York. It's where you belong. Soon enough I'll be right there with you. You're my best friend and I don't think I could survive another year away from you. So just know that in a few months I'm going to be joining you out there." I allow a smile to work it's way across my face. "I love you too, so much." She catches me by surprise when she leans forward to kiss me again.

Except this time it's not a small peck. No, she grabs the back of my neck and I'm reminded of all the long nights we spent in my room together. The nights where we'd spend hours making love to each other. The fireworks are there and the slow burning that had taken residence in my chest is now a full blown blaze. Her lips move against mine in a practiced rhythm and her tongue sneaks it's way out to meet mine. We both moan into the kiss and once still hands are now put into motion. My hands grip at her shirt to pull her body close to mine while her other hand joins the one in my hair. Teeth bite at lips and tongues battle in a clash of dominance and passion.

I moan and push her back against my bed. Her legs wrap around my waist and I rock into her. My hips roll against hers and I know I hit the right spot when she moans into my mouth. I know all her moans, motions, everything about her, yet it never gets old. She never gets old, I can never get bored with Brittany's body. Her hands sneak their way under my shirt, tickling over my abs to play with the bottom of my bra. I moan against her mouth and pull back when I feel her grip at my shirt. She tosses it to the side and before we can dive back into each other I stop her with a hand to her chest. Her heart is pounding underneath my fingertips and it causes me to take a large breath of air. "What about Sam?"

"Tonight is about us and me showing you that I care about you. I don't want to think about him. I just want it to be you and me. That's what matters." I nod and I rip off the Cheerio's top before crashing out lips together again. We moan once skin touches skin. Hands grab at whatever they can and I can feel the need and desperation in her touches and kisses. I can also feel the love and caring in them as well. With a quick motion of my hand her bra is discard on the floor, mine joins soon after and one by one the clothes get pulled off.

Once everything is gone we take a second to stare at the other. It's been a while since we've been together like this, it's been a while since I've had sex period. In fact she was the last person I had sex with. Her body has a little bit more muscle and definition than it did last time. Her eyes rake over my even more well defined abs before she leans forward and licks them. I moan and grab at the mess of blonde hair. I swear her tongue could make a saint become a sinner. Not that I was ever a saint.

We take some time to appreciate what we've missed over the past few months before we start to rebuild the physical connection between our bodies. I take her first, it's always been that way. I always made sure she was satisfied first and then let her take care of me. I don't know how many times we take each other until she finally falls asleep. My arms are wrapped around her, protecting her from the rest of the world. I've always done that. Our legs are intertwined underneath the covers on my bed, her body half covering mine, arms wrapped around me and her head on my chest. I run one hand through her long blonde locks while my other arm is wrapped around her body. I kiss her forehead and watch her sleep.

Her face is completely serene and I feel calm. I know the feeling won't last but I'm trying to hold onto it for as long as I can. I know that as soon as it hits 6 she'll have to get up and go to school and I'll be getting ready to leave for the Big Apple. But right now, in this moment, everything is how it should be. I have Brittany in my arms and we just spent hours on end making love. I look at my bedside table and look at the clock. 4:27 a.m. I'm not going to let myself fall asleep because I know that once I get up this spell will be broken. So I'm going to hold onto it for as long as I can.

"Here I am waiting I'll have to leave soon,

Why am I holding on,

We knew this day would come we knew it all along,

How did it come so fast,

This is our last night but it's late,

And I'm trying not to sleep,

Cause I know when I wake I will have to slip away,

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close,

Oh-woah oh-woah oh-woah,

Oh-woah oh-woah oh-woah,

Here I am staring at your perfection,

In my arms so beautiful,

The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out,

Somebody slow it down,

This is way too hard cause I know,

When the sun comes up I will leave,

This is my last glance that will soon be memory,

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close,

Oh-woah oh-woah oh-woah,

Oh-woah oh-woah oh-woah,

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over start all over,

I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want all that I want all that I want,

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close,

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close"

I stare down at the warm body lying in my arms and sigh. I love her so much, I wish this wasn't goodbye. I wish I could stay. I have so many things I want to say and I have so many things I wish I did differently. This perfect person lying in my arms deserves so much than I can give her, but I'd give her the world if it meant that I got to wake up to her every morning for the rest of my life. I tighten my hold on her once more before I press a kiss to her head. Sooner than I'd like she wakes up and it's time for both of us to leave. She has to go to school and stay in this godforsaken town for 6 more months while I'm going to head to New York to start the rest of my life. I walk her to the door and we face each other, hands clasped tightly. "You know when I imagined beginning the rest of my life I always thought it'd be with you by my side. That we'd be doing it together." A tear slips down my face and she whips it away before gathering me in her arms.

"Don't think like that. Soon enough I'll be joining you out there and we'll tackle it exactly like that." She pulls away gripping at my biceps and shoots me her award winning smile. "Together."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She gives me one last kiss before she walks out the door. After I close it I slide down the wall next to the closed door. I hope she keeps that promise.


	2. Holding Out For A Hero

**A/N:** Alright I'm going to tell you right now **Brittana is endgame**. Give my OC a chance ok? She isn't going to keep them apart. She is a major part of this story but not in a bad way. So just give her a chance. I have a plan for this fic and you'll just have to watch how it plays out okay? I promise **Brittana is endgame!** She won't keep them apart, in fact later on she's going to work on getting them together. Santana and the OC will date but it's only for a while. I plan on her ending up with Quinn actually alright? Now go read. I figured you guys could do with an update. Don't hate me too much ok? You'll love her, just give her a chance.

* * *

2 Weeks later:

I grumble and roll in my bed to look at the clock on my bedside table. 1 o'clock. Rachel and Kurt should be at classes right now. Awesome, I've got two hours to myself before either of them should be home. I gather my shower things before entering the bathroom. I step into the steaming shower and smile thinking about the past two weeks. Rachel and Kurt have been surprisingly awesome roommates. Kurt and I sometimes gang up on the Hobbit but it's all in good fun. I've gotten a job at the coffee shop on the corner and am currently planning my next move from there. Rachel is trying to get me to enroll at NYADA while Quinn is trying to get me to go to Colombia for law. And Kurt, Kurt just wants me to do what I want to do. Britt hasn't talked to me since you left but I'm trying not to let it bother me too much. Trying.

After I exit my shower I walk back to my room and change into some sweats and a tank top. I lay on my bed and start up my Mac to try and plan out what I'm going to do. I don't realize how long I've been looking at all my options till I hear the door to the apartment screech open. I can hear Kurt and Rachel talking animatedly so I wander out of my room to see Kurt giving Rachel an incredulous look. "Rachel a little notice would have been nice. I mean I didn't even know you had friends that weren't from Lima or NYADA! Now you're telling me that someone is going to be staying with us for two weeks? Someone I don't even know! What is this girl even like?!" Kurt looks over at me and I quirk an eyebrow. "Thank god a san person. Satan you need to slap her!" Her points at Rachel who rolls her eyes.

"Uh now normally I'm not opposed but why would I be doing that?" Rachel scoffs and Kurt laughs before answering me.

"Apparently some long lost friend of Rachel's is going to be staying with us for 2 weeks." Both of my eyebrows reach my hairline and I look at Rachel who shrinks under my gaze. "Oh no you don't! You tell her! Not my job!" Kurt walks into the kitchen and sets about making tea while huffing and muttering things about Rachel under his breath. The sight makes me laugh before I round back on Rachel. She looks back at me and gives me a sheepish look.

"Well I have a friend from New Jersey and she asked if she could stay with me while she explored moving out here and maybe transferring to NYU. I told her it was okay because I haven't seen her in a long time and she's a family friend of mine. I met her a few years ago on a trip with my dads and we became fast friends."

"Oh great! Another Berry running around creaming her undies over musicals and shit. I can't wait!" We all turn when we hear a scoff from the door. My eyes settle on a girl roughly my height. She's wearing a worn black leather jacket slightly loose two tone long sleeved shirt, cargo shorts that rest low on her hips. She shifts and I notice purple American Eagle boxers peak out from where her shirt lifts. I also take note of the muscle tone during her shift. She's got black socks that rest just below mid calf and is wearing a nice pair of high top DC skate shoes. She's got a large duffle on one shoulder and a skate board in her other hand. Short black hair that has a blueish tint in the sunlight, peaks out from under a black beanie. I meet her eyes and they almost take my breath away. Dark green, comparable to a forest during summer, and flecked with gold. She has one freckle at the corner of her mouth which I only notice because it disappears into a dimple when she gives me a lopsided grin. Her teeth are white and straight. She has a scar on her cheek but it doesn't take away from anything. The girl in front of you is gorgeous, very simply put, you'd have to be blind not to see it.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a theatre junkie like Short Stack over there. You must be the charming Santana she's been talking about." I narrow my eyes and smirk at this girl. Just because she's undeniably gorgeous doesn't mean I'm going to let her off easy.

"Oh please if you think she's charming now just wait until you see her in the morning with no coffee." Kurt's response makes the girl chuckle and it's a nice sound. Her voice is husky like Quinn's and you detect the gravely tone of a smoker. I might actually have a smoke buddy now. Rachel barrels over to the girl, who thinking quickly, drops her things a moment before the shorter girl nearly tackles her in a hug. The girl easily lifts Rachel and I take note of how her bicep bulges against the shirt. Kurt comes to my side and joins you in watching the two girls.

"I missed you too Shortie." She places Rachel on the ground and shuts the door before pushing her things over to the side. She pushes the other girl towards us with a chuckle. "Now introduce me to your roommates!" Rachel beams at her before going to Kurt's side and gesturing to him.

"This is Kurt Hummel, by best gay. Kurt meet Emily. Emily meet Kurt." She takes his hand and gives him that lopsided grin. He smiles back at her. "He's joining me at NYADA, which you should think about also, and he's my best friend. He is an intern over at Vogue and he is very fashion forward as you can tell. He is brothers with my ex, Finn, and I honestly don't think I could have survived this city any longer without him." Emily chuckles and Kurt interjects for a moment to inform her about him beating Rachel a few weeks ago in a Diva off. "Yes only because it was-"

"Rachel don't be a sore loser. I know you're not used to losing but let the boy have the spotlight." She glares at Berry for a second before smiling at Kurt. "Trust me I know what it's like to beat her. She made me attend one of those stupid camps with her and when I won every contest there she got all mad and huffy just like that." Both Kurt and I look at this girl with new eyes. She beat Berry at theatre contests? Well I'll be damned. She just gets better and better. Rachel smacks her arm before moving to me.

"This is Santana Lopez. Santana this is Emily. Emily, Santana." She grins at me and offers me her hand. I stare at it with a raised eyebrow before meeting her eyes.

"Either shake it or I'll hug you. Your choice."

"Says you." She smirks at me and I can see the other two watch us.

"Exactly." I see Rachel's jaw drop at her so blatantly challenging me. We have a stare down before I take her hand in mine.

"I'm impressed. Nice to meet you. If you can beat Rachel you're already good in my book." She shoots me another grin and I take note of her hand in mine. It's soft but has a few callouses. It's weirdly hot.

"So I don't get an essay on Santana's background?" She shoots a look over at a shocked Rachel before dropping my hand. The cool air of the apartment hits my hand and I realize how much warmth the girl holds.

"Well she moved in with us two weeks ago, she's a lesbian, she works down at the coffee shop on the corner and she's quite talented. Granted not as talented as me but she's close. You two might get close seeing as how she doesn't know what she wants to do here either." Emily nods with a thoughtful look on her face. She stretches her body up and I get treated to the sight of a very well defined stomach when her shirt lifts with her motions. She's got defined abs, and hips that are just likable. She's got that V that most guys would kill for but she has it in a more feminine way. Her bones crack and pop and she sighs happily.

"Sorry the drive was just a little stuffy. How about we go sit?" We all walk over to the sitting area and I decide to join her on the couch while Kurt and Berry take the chairs. "I suppose you two would like some background on me so here goes. I'm currently going to school at ACCC which is a community college down near where I live. I'm from Jersey and before you say anything no it's nothing like Jersey Shore. I'm from an area around Atlantic City but it's a town called Linwood. I went to Mainland Regional for high school. I'm thinking about transferring to NYU and my major is health services. I'm a lesbian and kind of recently single. I'm also in the Army Reserves. Questions?"

"How did you and Rachel meet?" I nod at Kurts question and she starts to full out crack up while Rachel blushes.

"This one- oh god. I was sitting on the beach and I was about 14 years old. I'd been taking junior lifeguard lessons for years and I was just lounging with my friends when I hear this girl shrieking her head off. So me being me I decide to be chivalrous and go running into the water to save this girl who has apparently gotten pulled into a rip current. I get to her and she nearly drowns me but I save her tiny ass and when we get back to the beach I expect a thank you and blah blah blah but what do I get? I get slapped. Why? Because I took too long and she strained her voice. I'm about to tear into her when her dads come running up and I get showered with praise. I get invited to their house for dinner and I find out that once you get past the crazy Shrimp over there is actually fun to be around." She grins at a still blushing Rachel. Kurt and I crack up and I decide to question her.

"What are your hobbies?" She grins at me and I hear Rachel chuckle. I give Berry a glance and her face tells me I've stepped in it. I pull my gaze back to the stranger in front of me.

"Well I love sports. I surf, snowboard, skateboard, and kick box. Back in school I did soccer, swim team, and softball. I was also in Marching band, Jazz band, Wind Ensemble, Concert Band, the orchestra for the school musical, basically if it had to do with music I was a part of it. I also was a part of drama club. I was in French club and also took Italian and Spanish. I like to write and draw when I have the time. I love to cook as well. I also love working on cars. I fixed up my motorcycle to it's current perfect condition. I like to read. A lot. I also love movies."

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Actually I think you and Santana will get along very well." I shoot Kurt a glare and he shrugs. "What? I know you love to read and that you're a secret movie buff. Besides I know you love all things musical and if we have a musician in our midst I don't see why you can't start singing again." I look back over at the girl and notice her staring at me.

But it's not a creepy 'I'm checking you out stare' or a 'Tell me everything stare'. It's more like she's trying to understand me, like she wants to actually get to know me. It makes me stare back at her with a similar wonder. This girl is obviously very interesting and from what I can tell we will get along very well. It'd be nice to have another friend in New York. Her gaze meets mine and for a second I almost forget that we're sitting two feet from two other people. I almost forget about Brittany and everything that's gone on. Almost. But before I allow her gaze to pull me in I pull myself away and fell my walls shoot up. I watch as her eyes don't leave mine, almost like she knows what I just did. "You said kind of recently single. What do you mean by that?" Kurt's eyebrow quirks with his question and I see Rachel's eyebrows furrow.

"Wait, what?" Emily looks down at the floor and pulls her bottom lip in-between her teeth, chewing on it. "What happened with you and your girlfriend?" I watch as she scratches the back of her neck before gripping it. Her face screws up in a way that I find myself thinking is cute.

"She uh- she kind of left me a few months ago. It's ironic because she broke up with me saying that I was cheating on her when it turns out she was pretty much dating this guy behind my back." Rachel reaches out a hand but Emily shakes it off laughing. "It's okay thought because I slept with her best friend, taking her virginity, and causing the girl to fall for me. Even though I told her it was just a one night stand." Rachel smacks her on the back of her head and Emily shouts. "What the hell?!"

"GOD YOU'RE WORSE THAN PUCKERMAN!" Rachel is red faced and the rest of us laugh.

"I take that as a compliment." Emily waggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner that closely resembles my best friend. After we talk for a little bit more Kurt and Rachel tell us that they have to go back to school and for me to play nice. We hang out and chat in the living room for a few hours. This Emily girl is actually pretty awesome. Totally different than I thought she would be, but awesome none the less. She's easy to talk to, get along with, and I feel like I've known this girl forever. I invite her to stay in my room with me since I don't have any late night visitors and like hell am I going to let those two subject her to listening to them get their freak on staying in the living room. She gratefully accepts my offer and after moving her stuff to my room she walks into the kitchen and looks in the fridge and at our currently crappily stocked apartment. "Well you guys have shit food choices. You know a nearby store where I can get some normal people food supplies?" She shoots me that lazy grin and it shocks me how easily I feel myself smiling back at her.

"How about I take you? Give you a small tour?" She nods still smiling at me and it's just too hard not to grin back. "Let me just change real quick." She shrugs making a comment that I look fine but that she'd be waiting and walks to the couch before plopping down like a normal teenager. Thank god, I'm not used to all the prime and proper crap HummelBerry has been acting like. I watch her pull out an i-Phone from her pocket and puts in headphones. I shake my head before going back to my room to pull on a pair of jeans, boots, and grab my leather jacket, wallet, and keys before returning to Emily. I start to laugh into my hand at the sight. She's got her feet in the air, kicking them to her music, eyes closed shut, and lip-syncing along to her music very passionately. I sneak over to the couch and leap on top of her. She lets out a very cute squeak before her arms pull me close to her body to keep me from falling on my ass. She smells like cigarettes, leather, and something that reminds me of a cold winter night. Her ear buds get yanked out of her ears and I hear the song "Girl" coming out of the speakers, but the version from the movie Across The Universe, which just so happens to be one of my favorite movies.

"Jesus Lopez what have you been eating? Bricks?" I go to smack her but before I can I'm lifted into her arms with ease and she's strolling to the door with ease. I giggle and playfully bat at her while she just shuffles me in her arms grinning at me. "Get the door, I got my hands full of fatass at the moment."

"A very hot fatass." I smirk at her and shoot her a teasing look with my eyes. I bite my lips when she smirks at me. Her face gets within inches of mine, grin still present, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Get the door Lopez. And yes, a very hot Latin fatass, with a temper to match." I grin proud of her before sliding the door open. She carries me all the way to the store ignoring the curious looks sent her way. When we get there she simply tells me to pile onto her back because Princess Santana's feet can't touch the ground. I chuckle heartily at that but climb onto her back none the less. I've been held in her arms and now I'm pressed tightly against her back and let me tell you. This girl has some serious muscle tonnage. It's hot. After loading a cart with a bunch of different things she pays, with me still on her back mind you, and starts the walk back to the apartment.

We're laughing and grinning when Kurt and Rachel get home because we're both covered in flour and Emily has a cookie hanging half out of her mouth. Rachel giggles at the sight and Kurt just shakes his head with a smile. I watch a blush work across Emily's face and decide it's a good look for her. We all decide to hit up the nightlife. I push open the door to my room and Emily shoots me a grin as she grab a dark blue button down shirt. My suspicions from earlier are confirmed. A toned stomach with delicious abs, toned lean arms, and a back that is way too sexy to be real. She's got a few tattoos here and there. On her hips she has matching paw prints, across her back she has the lyrics "You can't tell me to feel, The truth never set me free, So I did it myself", on the back of her right shoulder she has a crescent moon with a little star. I feel like she has more but the shirt is currently on and being buttoned.

"Looking good Lopez." There's that damn grin again and her eyes go over my body. I'm wearing a tight black dress with a pair of pumps and my hair is down and wavy. She bites her lip and smirks at me. I chuckle and throw a shirt at her. She grins catching it and tosses it to the hamper in the corner of the room. She walks over to me and offers me her arm while tossing her leather jacket over the other arm. I grin before taking it and she walks us to where Kurt and Rachel are.

"Not looking too shabby yourself Em." I look her up and down. She's wearing a men's dark blue button down shirt, a nice pair of black pants, and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair is brushed and slightly gelled to keep it in a nice part. I now know that she wears the cologne Drifter from True Religion. She grins and all of us make our way to a club. Once we get there Rachel and Kurt abandon us to go to their boy toys.

"Let me buy you a drink?" Emily whispers it in my ear and I feel a shiver trying to work it's way through me. I nod and she grins. We walk to the bar and I realize that I still haven't released the poor girls arm. I go to move it but her hand covers mine. "You're fine. Don't worry." She takes my drink order and flashes her fake i.d. at the bartender. After we both have two drinks. Her Jack and I'm kicking back some mojitos. I grab her hand with a smile and she follows me out to the dance floor. We start dancing together and she's got some moves. Not like Britt but she can definitely keep up with me. We grin at each other upon realizing that the other can keep up and it goes without saying that as time passes we start to get closer and closer together. After a few songs I decide to step it up a notch, I turn away from her and press my back into her front.

She doesn't even miss a beat. Her hips pick up my rhythm in a second. I grin and wrap my arms around her neck and I feel her hands plant on my hips. Her body follows every roll, every swing of my hips. I turn my head towards her and we share a happy go lucky grin. It's nice to finally let loose a little and have some fun. Granted I did that at the wedding with Quinn but this time there's not Sam and Brittany, no intense amount of liquor, just me and a beautiful girl having some fun. I laugh when she spins so that we're face to face again and makes a silly face at me. She pulls me into her arms before spinning me around and we dance like that for a little bit. We go back to grinding and I smirk at her when I roll my hips into hers and hear her suck in a breath. She smirks at me and rolls hers and I bite my lip. Her breath is hot on my neck and when she speaks in my ear I can hear the affect I'm having on her. "Want to get another drink?" I nod so we head back to the bar.

We spend the night nursing drinks, laughing and talking, and dancing. At around 3 the Dynamic Duo appear and from the way they're hanging off their respective partners it's safe to say that they're both trashed. Emily shakes her head at Rachel and our group decides to leave. She grabs her leather jacket and like before offers me her arm. I smile when taking it and we enter the night. It's freezing so I shuffle closer to her because this girl is like a frickin space heater. She notices and offers me her jacket which I gladly take. She puts it over my shoulder and my senses are filled with the scent of her. Leather, cigarettes, and her cologne. It's an intoxicating mix.

We get back to the apartment safely, mainly thanks to Emily who navigated the streets and gave any suspicious person a scary glare. The two couples go to their rooms and we can hear giggling and moans. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "You want a coffee?" I smile and nod. "What kind is your favorite?"

"Uh I'm partial to hazelnut but when it's out I love pumpkin spice. Though I'll drink just about anything. Apparently I have a coffee addiction." She laughs and it's a comforting sound. She walks over to the bag she brought and pulls out a dark bag of coffee grounds.

"Good to know we've got the same tastes. I brought myself pumpkin spice coffee from this little place that has literally the best coffee and tea I've ever had. But I'm willing to share." She grins and I can't fight returning it.

"Well thank you. I'm gonna go get more comfortable want me to grab you something?"

"Yeah sure thanks. Can you grab me a tank top and sweat pants?" I nod and walk to my room to grab the requested clothes before changing into the same thing. I pull on a zip up hoodie and socks before going back to her. She's pouring the coffee into two mugs by the time I get back. She holds one out to me which I put a little coffee and sugar into and she does the same.

"You were right about the coffee. It's amazing!" A loud moan interrupts my sentence and she growls. "Yeah I know. Believe me, you don't get used to it. Want to watch a movie?" She nods and we move to the living room area.

"You can put in whatever you want. I'm not picky. I love movies so you have me sold on whatever." I nod and move to go through the movie selection. I pull out a the new Footloose and ask if she wants to watch. She grunts consent and after I put it in I turn in time to see her pulling the tank top down. She stretches across the couch and I lift an eyebrow.

"So where am I supposed to sit?" She grins and I know what she's going to say before it leaves her mouth.

"Well if you don't mind I was wondering if I could get my cuddle on. It's been a while and even with that attitude of yours I'm sensing your a good cuddler. Besides who am I to pass up the chance to cuddle with a beautiful girl?" I shake my head and let out a small laugh. Though I do end up getting on the couch with her. She presses her back to the back of the couch and opens her arms to me. I crawl in and her arms wrap around me. We start the movie and when the song Holding Out For A Hero comes on I hear her start singing along softly. She has a nice voice, it fits the country genre. I smile and she can tell so she sings just a bit louder.

"You've got a nice voice. Are you a secret country girl?" I feel her chuckle against my back and I'd be lying if the sound and motion didn't stir a little bit of desire in me. I shiver because even though the girl is a space heater it's a little cold in the apartment. She notices and pulls the blanket on the back over top of us. She shifts a little to lean her back on the arm rest so I adjust and now I'm laying on top of her lower half with my head on her chest.

"Yeah I guess so. I used to spend summers with my Uncles down in South Carolina up until I was 15. Then I couldn't because we had band camp and everything but I used to work on the ranch and spent every moment soaking up that Southern charm. It's how I started to get my muscle and everything." Her voice had a wistful tone and when I look up at her I can see the emotion on her face as well.

"Do you miss it?" She looks down at me and grins. She nods.

"Yeah. I miss being able to be out in the open fresh air, going horse back riding whenever I wanted, the farm/ ranch work. It was nice and freeing. Plus who doesn't dig a country girl? My hair was longer back then but the second I wasn't spending time there I decided to cut it. Made surfing a hell of a lot easier." We both chuckle and I can see it. Her in a plaid shirt, jeans, a cowboy hat and boots. Long black hair, tanned skin with freckles. I chuckle and she tickles my side lightly. "You just imagined me as a country girl didn't ya?" I nod and she shakes her head. She focuses back on the movie but I keep my gaze on her. She's got a few scars here and there on her neck, face, and arms. Lots of freckles. I let my fingers dance on the tattoos on her forearms. There's an anatomically correct heart on her right forearm and one her left forearm there is the wheel of a ship with banners surrounding both. The banner around the ship wheel reads "You are the smell before rain" and the banner around the red and blue heart reads "You are the blood in my veins" . I run my fingers over the tattoos, lightly almost as if I'm not really touching her. The skin is extremely soft and it confuses my slightly. I thought that tattooed skin would be rougher but the skin beneath my finger tips is smoother than any skin I've ever touched. I feel her shiver and when I look back at her, her dark green eyes are locked on my hands.

"I- I'm sorry I can stop if it's bothering you." She flicks her eyes to mine and gives me a gentle smile.

"No you're fine. I just wasn't expecting it, you caught me off guard. I forgot how soothing someone tracing my tattoos was. By all means continue, though I should warn you, if you move to the ones on my upper arms or shoulder I might fall asleep." I simply nod and grin before going back to tracing her tattoos. After a few minutes I lean back into her and focus back onto the movie. I continue to run my fingers up and down her arm gently though. She lets out a relaxed sigh and I feel her body relax against mine. It only causes me to snuggle back into her arms more and for the first time in a while I finally feel home again. I don't know what it means but with Britt not talking to me I'm willing to take any chance I can to not be miserable anymore. I can't let things hold me back. She has Sam and hasn't been talking to me. She did say she wanted me to find a girlfriend so maybe I can give Emily a chance. She's the first person in a long time that I've felt comfortable around and has made me feel happy. I'll talk to Quinn about it in the morning. With that internal debate finished I allow myself to focus on the steady beating of her heart, her warmth against my back, and the soft breaths emanating from Emily. I slowly drift off to sleep with her humming the song Fake I.D.

* * *

**A/N:** I will repeat. Give her a chance. As you can see she isn't sleazy or anything like that. In the end she will end up with Quinn and Brittana is endgame ok? So just give me a chance.


	3. Crazier

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. We're gonna rather angsty in this chapter. I will repeat Brittana is endgame. Everything will eventually make sense just stick with it. I'm sorry for the long wait again. School has just been kind of crazy and I've been having personal issues recently. Reviews would be nice. The next update shouldn't take so long next time. I promise that things will get better soon. Have faith 3

* * *

A few months later:

I look out the window and sigh. I look down at my phone. **I miss you too. I promise you'll see me soon though. I love you too.** Emily's message sits on my phone. We've gotten serious in the past few months. She's kind of amazing. Like really amazing. We've shared everything with each other. She knows about B and completely understands. I was actually the first one to say I love you. It's not the type of love B and I had but it's enough to make me happy. I miss her. She comes and visits almost every weekend but I still miss her.

"Knock knock." I turn and see Kurt leaning against my doorway. I give him a small smile and a wave. "You miss her don't you?" I nod and he grins before coming forward to hug me.

"Yeah I do. I just I don't know. I don't want to bother her." He nods.

"Pack a bag. Rach and I are going away for the week and you're coming with us." I'm about to protest but then a familiar voice cuts me off.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ARGUING LOPEZ!"

"QUINN?!" Her blonde head pops into my doorway and a huge smile graces her face. I engulf her in a giant hug and she squeals with me. "But how?!" After we share another large hug she pulls away.

"Well I got done with my finals early so Rach called me and we decided to go on a little vacation before our jobs start to pick up. We already called your boss so you have no out. I'll help you pack." I shake my head at her but smile as she helps me to pack a large duffle. We share stories and gossip like kids. I'm glad that me and her were able to work out all that animosity between us. It's nice to have her as a friend. The four of us walk downstairs with bags in hand to Quinn's SUV. She decided to get one instead of replacing her Bug after the crash. I crawl into the backseat and lay out to relax. Before long my eyes slip closed as I get lulled to sleep by Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel's voices meshing together.

When I wake up I'm in an unfamiliar, yet familiar room. The room is dark but I can see sunlight peaking in through dark curtains. My guess is blackout curtains. The walls are covered by band and movie posters. Along with posters of surfers and girls. The walls are painted a dark forrest green. There's a desk and a bookcase. Hanging on a hook on the back of a door are a bunch of hoodies and a familiar leather jacket. Hanging on what I think is a closet door is an Army uniform. I stretch in the extremely comfy bed and inhale. The scent is familiar. Cigarettes, cologne, and leather. No. Way.

I jump out of the bed and open the door. I hear a loud laugh and my heart swells at the sound. I speed down the hall and see my three friends and a familiar head covered in black hair. "Em….." Her head turns towards me and a lopsided grin is thrown my way. Her hair is shorter and more military looking but those dark green eyes connect with mine and I let out a deep breath. She stands but before she can get to me a large ball of furry muscle slams into me. I get knocked over and I land with an "Oomf". Standing over me is an adorable German Shepherd Lab mix with it's tongue now attacking my face. I giggle and try to squirm away from the tongue bath. I hear a chorus of laughter before the large dog is pulled off of me.

"Sorry about that. She's just really friendly." Emily's face is covered with her lopsided grin and honestly, Skyping with someone versus seeing their face in person justice. I throw my arms around her neck and she buries her face in my neck. Her strong arms surround me and I nuzzle her collarbone when she pulls me against her body. "I missed you." It's muffled against my shoulder but it doesn't matter.

"I missed you too." After a moment she pulls back to place a soft kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss. Her lips are soft and inviting. It's everything that a hello kiss should be and more. She pulls back and places a kiss on my forehead before leading me over to my group of friends. She sits back in her chair and pulls me on top of her. I keep my arms around her neck and nuzzle into the crook of her neck. It's my favorite spot. Quinn is having fun playing with the large dog. "So the big furry monster that tried to rip my face off…" Emily chuckle and I grin at the sound.

"She's mine. Her name is Elena. She's my dog." Emily smiles at my obvious excitement. I love animals and especially dogs. I grin as I watch Quinn scratch the dogs stomach. She's always wanted a dog but her parents never let her have one.

"Well I can see everyone's getting along just fine without me. How long was I out and also where are we?" Emily grins down at me before looking up at my friends who are mirroring her grin.

"Well you're in my apartment. You friends called and told me about how mopey you've been so I invited them down for a week. You're going to stay with me while those clowns stay in the hotel next door." I smile up at her before pulling her into another kiss. I look over at my friends and smile.

"You guys are the best." They nod and laugh.

"That we are!" We talk for a bit before they decide to go check in and rest for a bit. Emily tells them to come back in around four hours so we can make dinner plans and so she can show us around. I smile at her and she grins down at me. I straddle her hips and she raises an eyebrow up at me. I simply smirk before pulling her into a searing kiss. Her hands come to grip my waist as mine tangle in the short hairs at the back of her head. I'm about to move my hands under her shirt when I hear someone's voice calling out.

"Hell yeah Em! Get it! Can I join? Better yet I can teach you a few things." She growls before pulling away from my lips and throwing a dangerous looking glare over her shoulder. I look over towards where I heard the voice and see a guy roughly 5 foot 5, hair cut short, scruff covering his face, obvious muscle mass, a leather jacket, pair of faded blue jeans, dark tee shirt and combat boots. He grins at me while wiggling his eyebrows and I make an unimpressed face.

"I swear to god Austin I am going to kick your ass!" He chuckles while making a come hither motion and my ass lands on the sofa as Emily springs over the back. The guy, Austin, ducks around her as she tries to grab him. The two of them are running around the apartment when I hear the front door open again.

This time a tall guy comes through the door. His hair is brown and about the same length as Emily's used to be. His hair is wavy though. He has a trimmed beard and he has blue eyes that are striking. He's dressed in a pair of black jeans, vans, a band tee shirt and a plaid shirt over top of it. He's a little lanky but he's not like awkward lanky. He has muscle to him but not something that you'd really see unless you looked a bit closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Emily and Austin stop their chase mid step and stare at the guy who just walked in. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the two of them before looking over at me in confusion.

"Austin is being an asshole THAT'S WHAT!" She goes to leap at Austin once more before the new guy grabs her. I growl and I hear Austin chuckle.

"Well seems like Em's new girl is more like her than we knew." Em's dog is currently sitting next to me watching everything go down so I suppose there's no danger. I stroke her fur as I watch the three people bicker back and forth. She licks my hand before moving to place her head in my lap. I grin down at the big fluff ball as she watches the group bicker and nuzzles happily in my lap.

"Woah…." I look up and see the three of them watching me. Emily's eyes and smile are warm and filled with affection. Austin's are shocked and locked on my lap where Elena's head is resting. The newcomer is slightly shocked but mostly happy looking. "She hates new people usually and you have her like wrapped around your finger." I smirk before shrugging.

"What can I say? I have a certain charm." I hear Em snort and I laugh with her.

"Yeah charm. I remember you aaccusing me of creaming my panties at the thought of theatre and musicals. Super charming." She grins at me and I shake my head with a smile.

"Oh hush. Worked out well for both of us didn't it?" She shakes her head grinning at me while she walks over to press a kiss to my forehead. She scratches behind the fluff ball's ears and the dog lets out what I assume is an appreciative groan. "Besides she seemed to like Quinn. And she didn't try to kill Rachel or Kurt."

"Wait, Rachel's down?" Austin's face is filled with mischief and I watch as Emily throws a pillow that smacks him in the face.

"No." He opens his mouth but she throws him a glare. "I said no." She raises an eyebrow and he throws his hands up.

"Now sorry for that. Time for introductions. Santana this is Alex, Alex this is Santana, my girlfriend." She smiles while motioning to the tall guy. He smiles at me and I find myself easily smiling back. He offers his hand and I take it.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I laugh and he looks over at Emily. "Good job bro, she's gorgeous. I thought you were joking but wow." She laughs and smacks at his arm. They share a grin and I can tell that they're close which doesn't bother me because the girl's a lesbian. They seem almost like brother and sister. She turns towards Austin and nods her head towards him while wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Santana, Austin. Austin this is Santana my LESBIAN girlfriend. Don't get any funny ideas and the second you make her uncomfortable you sleep outside or back at your dads. We clear?"

"Yes Ma'm." She growls and I rub the small of her back while grinning at her. I offer Austin my hands and raise my brow when he leans forward to press a kiss to my hand. "Hello there beau-" An angry glare and sharp exhale cut him off. He raises his hands in surrender and she rolls her eyes before telling them that we're going out tonight and they cheer while we make our escape back to her room.

She shuts the door with a sigh before leaning against it while I settle back on her bed. She sighs before looking over at me. She blushes and looks down shyly at the floor which I find adorable. My guess is that she's nervous to how I like her room and that she's wondering my opinion. I look over to the end table next to her bed and see a few picture frames, a lamp, alarm clock, and a bottle of water. She has a queen sized bed with a black comforter and dark green sheets with matching pillow cases. It's extremely comfy and I lay back against it.

"Your room is awesome. Also I think I never want to leave your bed." I hear her chuckle and listen as she pads her way over to me. She hovers above me and our legs tangle together as she grins down at me.

"Oh yeah? Well that can be arranged." Her tone is playful and husky. I bite my lip and watch her eyes darken with lust. "Now where were we?" I bring my hands to her waist where her shirt has ridden up slightly and a small amount of skin shows above the band of her boxers. She shifts a bit and her sweatpants ride even lower on her hips than before. She slowly lowers her face towards mine and rubs her nose along mine before slightly brushing her lips against mine.

"Right around here I believe." She smirks before I press our lips together. I melt against the feeling of her lips moving against mine and feel her relax. I hook my leg around her waist to bring her body closer to mine and she follows my sublet directions as she lowers her body onto mine. I smirk against her lips before I smoothly switch our positions so that I'm now straddling her hips. She moans and she sucks my bottom lip in-between her own as her hands move to grasp my waist.

I'm running my hands along her abs when the door swings open and a girl walks in with her hands over her eyes. Emily growls loudly and throws her hands against her mattress. "Alright break it up you two! I need to meet Emily's girlfriend and I will not accept that Alex and the idiot have met her first. You're in trouble Em!" I get off Emily's waist and sit next to her on the bed. The girl pulls her hands off her face and I size her up.

She's tall, skinny, lanky, and pretty. Not an "In your face" pretty like Quinn but a pretty that you don't notice at first. She has long dark hair and has a gym bag hanging off her shoulder. She has freckles covering her nose, blue eyes, and moves with a dancer's grace. She walks right up to me and puts her hand out.

"Katie. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Emily's best friend." I hear Em scoff next to me and Katie lifts a pillow and slams it onto her face. I shake my head while laughing at my girlfriend. I take her hand and shake it with a smile.

"Santana. This idiot's girlfriend." I hear a muffled 'Hey!' which causes Katie and I to laugh. Emily takes the pillow off her face before sitting up and glaring at Katie.

"Alright enough. You can get to know her later. I haven't seen her in weeks now leave us alone. You can us my room after we're done." Emily gets up to shoo a laughing Katie out. She closes the door and locks it before turning to me and shaking her head. She looks down at her wrist to her watch and I see her debate something in her head. "You wanna go down to the beach for a little bit?" I grin and nod my head and she laughs.

I change into a tiny black bikini with a dress over top of it along with flip flops and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Emily is wearing a white wife beater over top of a red bikini top along with a pair of red lifeguard swim trunks. She puts on a pair of aviators and grabs a backpack before grabbing my hand and walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few things out of the fridge. Katie, Austin, and Alex look over at her with raised eyebrows.

"We're going down to the beach for a bit. We should be home soon." She links our fingers while we start to exit her apartment. She pops her head back inside. "Also stay the fuck out of my room and I swear to god if you go through either of our things I'll poison you and no one will know. Got it?" I hear a murmur and she closes the door.

The sun is high up in the sky and it's hot but not uncomfortably so. I can see the boardwalk from her porch and when we walk down the stairs I can see all the little shops along the street. We walk hand in hand and she starts to swing our linked hands back and forth. I laugh and give her a warm smile while she sticks her tongue out at me. There are a lot of people out right now and once we start to cross the boardwalk I take in the sight of the crowded area.

She smiles over at me as I look up and down the attraction before telling me we can come sometime this week. I smile and we walk towards the stairs leading down to the beach. A good looking guy is sitting at the entrance of the beach with a bored looking expression. She swings her backpack around to show him two small badges and he waves us away. When she looks at me I raise an eyebrow.

"Beach badges. It's how the city makes some money. At the beginning of each summer season they force tourists and locals to buy beach badges so that you're allowed on the beach. It's kind of dumb but it's an easy job. All you have to do is either sit up there and check people as they walk down or walk up and down the beach checking people who are laying out. I was one before I became a certified life guard." I grin at her before wiggling my eyebrows.

"Maybe later you can teach me some CPR?" She chuckles loudly before picking me up and walking down the beach with me. I giggle and swat at her half heartily. We choose a spot and she brings out two large towels and sets them on the sand before discarding her tank top and flip flops. I follow suit and can feel her eyes raking over my body as I lay down on the towel. I eye her body as well and take in the sight of her tattoos and very in-shape body.

We share a grin and she takes off her sunglasses before telling me that she'll be right back. I watch as she runs into the water and swims around for a a while. She comes walking back up and I watch every bead of water drip down her nicely sized breasts down to her abs before they sneak under the band of the drooping shorts. The top of her bikini is peaking out of the shorts that have now traveled to rest low on her hips. She shakes out her hair before running her hands through it so it's not a giant mess.

"Miss me?" A few cold beads of water drip from her onto my sunbaked body and I could swear I heard them sizzle. I squeal when she drops down onto me with a smirk.

"EMILY!" Her body is cool but feels nice against my over heating body. Her wet skin slides against mine and I scrunch my face at her playfully. 'Get off you big oaf!" She chuckles before kissing me softly.

"Come swim with me?" Her expression reminds me of a big puppy.

"I don't swim. Not my thing." That's a total lie but I want to see what she'll do. She huffs and frowns away from me.

"Okay…" I see her smirk a second before she lifts me and tosses my sunglasses onto the towel.

"EMILY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!" I swat at her and she laughs as she starts to run towards the water. I keep yelling at her and we get strange looks from the people around us. I look at the guys in the lifeguard stand to see if they'll help but they're both doubled over with laughter. Once the water hits me I squeal because it's cold but I soon adjust to it. "YOU ASS!" She laughs before diving away from my splashing.

"Oh come on. I know you were joking. Besides." She comes back towards me and pulls me against her body. She leans in to place her lips at my ear and her voice drops down a few octaves. "You love me." I shiver and it's not from the coolness of the water.

We swim for a bit before heading back up the beach. She pulls another towel out and hands it to me so I can dry off. I hand it back to her so she can do the same. We lie out on our towels to catch some sun and she hands me a water bottle as we talk about everything and nothing. A few people come over to us and Emily introduces me to a few of her new and old classmates.

As we're packing up I see Emily stiffen next to me out of the corner of my eye and look up. There's a girl staring at Emily and I feel my defenses snap up. She's pretty, actually she's gorgeous. She has long black hair, she's pale, has a nice body, an angelic looking face. Her brown eyes are harsh and locked on Emily. She has make up on her face which is kind of stupid since we're at the beach. She has on extremely short black jean shorts with safety pins and a black tank top. She matches the description and pictures of Emily's ex.

Next to her is a geeky looking guy who is also glaring at Emily. He isn't even in Emily or her ex's league. He's tall and lanky, has bushy brown hair, glasses, and seemingly no fashion sense. I look over at Emily and she's continued in packing up our things. Once she's done she looks up at me and I give her an understanding look. She sighs while rolling her eyes in their direction. I chuckle and run my hands through her hair as she straightens out while tossing the backpack on her back. She grins at me and I lean up slightly to peck her lips.

"I love you." The words flow effortlessly from my lips and she smiles down at me.

"I love you too." Her arms are circled around my waist and mine are around her neck. My fingers are playing with the hair at the back of her neck as we stand there for a few moments. "We can take a different route to bypass them if you want." I shake my head and smirk at her.

"Fuck that. You're mine and I want her to know it." She laughs at me before tickling my sides. I swat at her and start walking back up the beach. Her strong arms surround my waist and we waddle together up the sand. I feel her head on my shoulder and I kiss her cheek which she scrunches her face at playfully.

The couple is still standing near the entrance but are clearly trying to make Emily jealous. They're grossly making out with each other and I can tell that the guy is more hesitant that her ex is. I feel Emily chuckle against my back and I grin. I hear her mutter 'Fucking gross' under her breath which makes me bite my lip to hold in my laughter. We're just about to pass them when I hear the girl's voice fill the air and I can feel Emily tense.

"Hi Em." I hear Emily curse under her breath before she turns around with a hand still on my waist. I turn around as well and the girl is smirking cockily in my direction. "Who's this? Your new fuck buddy seeing as how ever since I left you nobody's wanted to date you?" I scoff and glare at the girl who stumbles slightly under my gaze.

"Who am I? Who the fuck are you? I'm Santana Mother Fucking Lopez and I'm Emily's girlfriend. I don't plan on cheating her and especially don't plan on downgrading to whatever that is next to you. Don't be mad because your very hot and very sweet ex girlfriend managed to score a hot and sexy Latina girlfriend who is super fucking talented. I managed to score a gig where I sing every night and have gotten numerous record deal offers and the only reason I haven't accepted any is because I want to finish school and because they're all shady as fuck. Now my girlfriend here is equally as talented but she has a different path planned and unlike your unworthy ass I accept that and support her fully." The girl's jaw drops and the guy shuffles his feet uncomfortably. "Now slutty McWhore Pants I'm going to go back to my girlfriend's apartment, have some sweet 'I missed you' sex, and then go have fun with our friends. Also if I ever see you or hear you speaking like that to my girlfriend again I will ENDS you. Got that? I am not afraid to go ALL Lima Heights on your ass. Buh bye now." I smile mockingly at her before taking Emily's hand and walking away.

"Santana Lopez you are the greatest person in the history of ever." I laugh with Emily as we walk back to her apartment in a great mood.

* * *

"NO WAY?!" I laugh as Emily's friends all scream the words as their mouths also simultaneously drop as we tell them what happened at the beach.

Currently we're in Quinn's SUV with my friends as Em is driving us somewhere. After we got back to the apartment we had some awesome shower sex before we got ready to go. She threw on a pair of camo cargo shorts, an Army tee shirt, a pair of skate sneakers, and a Batman hoodie (which I teased her about) while I put on a dress and flip-flops. I curled my hair and I ruffled her hair as we ran out the door with her friends.

"That's Santana alright. Way to go, defending your girlfriend's honor and shit. I'm proud S." I laugh at Quinn's words and look over at a smiling Emily. Im in the front seat while Katie, Austin, and Alex sit behind us. Behind them are Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel. The car fills with excited chatter as we continue driving and the occupants try to get to know each other better.

I learn that Katie and Emily have known each other for a few years since they were in marching band together. Katie is a dancer and did color guard. Austin and Alex came into the picture a year ago and they all formed a bond. Katie and Emily used to have a thing before Austin came along and swooped Katie out from under Emily's nose. They're broken up now and I can see Katie giving Emily little looks every now and then. I don't want to get all jealous and possessive, but I don't like those looks.

Right now Austin is trying to sweet talk Quinn and Rachel simultaneously as Emily berates him from the driver's seat. Kurt and Katie are gabbing away while Alex tries to be the buffer between Austin and Emily while also talking with me about different things. We actually have a lot in common which makes Emily smile. When she's not fighting with Austin Emily and Quinn start to get to know each other and I smile that my best friend and girlfriend get along just fine.

We're all chatting when the song Love Song comes on and Rachel, Quinn, and I all shush everyone while we own the song like it's our bitch. Everyone cheers and claps when we finish. Katie, Alex, and Austin all tell us how amazing we sound and shower us with compliments. Kurt shakes his head and says something about being careful because we'll get big heads or something. I flip him off and he gasps acting shocked.

As the beginning to the song Good Girls Go Bad starts up I hear Emily's friends break out into an excited cheer as they all hit her seat while screaming something about it being her song. She laughs and consents while she turns the volume up a bit and mouths the lyrics. I laugh while listening to the lyrics and she winks over at me.

After a few more songs her friends all cheer when they take in our surroundings. We're pulling up to a house on the beach that judging from the noise a party is happening at. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME JAMIE WAS THROWING A PARTY TONIGHT ASSHOLE!" Katie reaches forward to graze the back of Emily's head before the trio files out of the car and runs up to the house. Emily shakes her head and laughs at her friends as she helps the three in the back out before snaking an arm around my waist and leading us up to the large house.

"So who's party?" Kurt is the one to question it and she chuckles while shaking her head.

"A high school friend of mines. She just got home a few weeks ago and is throwing a big party for all of us who survived our first year of college. Rach knows a bunch of them but I figured you guys would want to see what a real Jersey party is like." We all chuckle as she hold the door open for us. As she walks in everyone breaks out into a chorus of her name which she laughs at.

A few people come running up to her and hug her. She introduces us to a bunch of people and everyone filters to different areas. Emily keeps me at her side and proudly claims me as her girlfriend to everyone we talk to. Apparently she was extremely popular back in high school. She makes me a drink before grabbing a beer.

After we dance for a while we filter outside to where a bonfire has started on the beach. As we make our way towards it I can see the friends we came with sitting around the fire along with a few other people. Emily dusts off the log before I sit on it and I shoot her a soft smile as she sits. One of the guys makes a whip cracking noise and she glares at him which causes him to in turn fall of the back of the log he's on. A chorus of laughter erupts around the circle and I kiss Emily's cheek.

We all sing different songs around the fire when a guy comes down with a guitar in hand. I shivered when a small breeze hit my skin and Emily smiled before she pulled her hoodie around my shoulders. I hadn't noticed the crowd around us had grown until someone yells for Emily to sing and play. She blushes heavily as more and more people demand for her to sing. When the guitar is thrust into her hands she sets her beer bottle down before she winks over at Austin who joins her in doing some odd into into a song. She has her signature lopsided grin on her face as she bobs her head and I can see smiles erupt on the faces surrounding the fire along with a few chuckles. A cowboy hat has somehow managed to be thrown onto her head and she throws her head back to laugh before she starts to sing.

_Well I walk into the room_  
_Passing out hundred dollar bills_  
_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill_  
_And I buy the bar a double round of crown_  
_And everybody's getting down_  
_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same._

_Cause I saddle up my horse_  
_And I ride into the city_  
_I make a lot of noise_  
_Cause the girls_  
_They are so pretty_  
_Riding up and down Broadway_  
_On my old stud Leroy_  
_And the girls say_

She points a hand up and all the girls in the circle who know the song sing the line:

Save a horse ride a cowboy  
_Everybody says_

She points another hand up but this time everyone responds:

Save a horse ride a cowboy

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing_  
_I'm singing and Bling-Blinging_  
_While the girls are drinking_  
_Long necks down_  
_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy_  
_Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade_  
_Or your freak parade_  
_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

_And I saddle up my horse_  
_And I ride into the city_  
_I make a lot of noise_  
_Cause the girls_  
_They are so pretty_  
_Riding up and down Broadway_  
_On my old stud Leroy_  
_And the girls say_

She throws her hand up once more causing all the girls to yell:

Save a horse ride a cowboy  
_Everybody says_

Everyone yells:

Save a horse ride a cowboy

She does a small guitar solo before throwing on a grin as she speaks the next lines with a country twang.

I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going just about as far as she'd let me go  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of  
And we made love!

She leans towards me grinning as she speaks them and I laugh at her silliness. Everyone is smiling and enjoying the impromptu performance. She gets up to walk around the circle and pauses every now and then to lean towards the people before settling next to me once more. She yells the last line before going back to singing.

_And I saddled up my horse_  
_And I ride into the city_  
_I make a lot of noise_  
_Cause the girls_  
_They are so pretty_  
_Riding up and down Broadway_  
_On my old stud Leroy_  
_And the girls say_

She throws her hand up and all the girls yell:

Save a horse ride a cowboy  
_Everybody says_

Her hand goes up and we all yell:

Save a horse ride a cowboy  
_What? What?_

Hand goes up:

Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
_Everybody says_  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

She joins us on the last line and we all break out into laughter. People whistle, clap, and cheer as she gets up to take a bow. People scream for an encore which she laughs at but sits back down none the less.

"I'm gonna slow it down now. So all of you grab someone to dance with." She starts to strum and everyone grabs someone to dance with. I kiss Emily's cheek when Quinn walks over to me and pulls me up with a laugh.

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go to_  
_You open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes_  
_And you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier crazier crazier_  
_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh oh_  
_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier crazier_  
_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier crazier crazier_  
_Crazier crazier crazier_

During the song Quinn and I danced around the other couples happily. Emily was focused on putting as much emotion behind her words as she sang and with the fire lighting her face she looked beautiful. Near the end of the song Quinn and I danced over to where Emily was and when she finishes everyone awws as I kiss Emily's cheek and she blushes. She hands the guitar back to the guy and throws the hat at someone before pulling me onto her lap.

"That was beautiful baby." She blushes again and I pull her into a soft kiss. I pull back and kiss her forehead before curling into her warm body. I nuzzle her neck as everyone settles down and the guy continues to play random songs. I can hear her steady heartbeat with my ear pressed against her chest and can smell the scent that is uniquely Emily. Her body is warm and her arms are wrapped around me making me feel safe.

I eventually sit back next to her and she offers to get me another drink when she gets up to have a cigarette. When she walks towards the house I feel someone shuffle into her seat. I turn and see Quinn. I smile before addressing her.

"Hey Q. What's up? You having fun?" She smiles and nods.

"Yeah." I furrow my brows at the short answer. She bites her bottom lip before looking towards the fire. She starts to draw shapes in the sand with her foot and I can feel the nervousness radiating off of her.

"Quinn you okay? What's going on?" She takes a deep breath and swallows hard before looking at me.

"Have you talked to B?" I scrunch my face and shake my head.

"No why? She still refuses to talk to me. What-Why are you asking me?" She sighs and looks over at Kurt and Rachel. They're both staring over here with wide eyes. I look back to Quinn and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. She grips the back of her neck and looks away.

"I- Santana…." I wrap my arms around my body protectively and furrow my brows.

"Hey…" I look up and Emily is walking towards us. She trails off when she takes note of my body language. She frowns before walking more quickly towards us. Once she gets to us she sets down the cup and beer bottle in her hand before sitting behind me. Her arms wrap around me and I melt back into her body to try and calm myself.

"Quinn, what's going on?" My voice comes out shaky and I feel my heart start to pound in my chest. I can feel Emily's arms tighten around me and I feel her press a kiss to my shoulder.

"I'm here. Always. No matter what." Emily's voice is low and quiet in my ear and it does wonders to help calm me. We've talked about what would happen if we broke up. We plan on remaining friends and we're both okay with it. We know we aren't going to spend the rest of our lives together but it doesn't mean we don't want each other in our lives. She's a great person and I really do care about her. She feels the same way about me so I feel a little better knowing that I have her.

"Santana. I don't know what Brittany told you, about when she graduates-" I cut her off and I can feel Emily's hands intertwine with my own.

"My mother called last week telling me when graduation was. Brittany is supposed to give her a ticket so I can go and then she's going to move to NY with me and we're going to get an apartment. She promised that we'd tackle NYC together." Quinn looks away and her brows furrow. I hear her curse and mumble under her breath. She shifts uncomfortably under my gaze. She closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath before looking at me. My breath catches when she does.

Her eyes are filled with pain and, sympathy. No. No, no. I don't want to hear whatever she's going to say. I've seen this look before and nothing good comes from it I can't-

"She invited me, Rachel, and Kurt to come to graduation. She sent us tickets. San…" She takes a deep breath and her eyes flicker down. When she speaks I can barely hear her. "She told us she didn't want you there and when she graduates, she isn't coming to New York."


	4. Love and Memories

**A/N**: Oh gosh I'm so sorry guys. I know it's a long wait but I have finals in three weeks which then means summer break. So I should be updating more frequently after that. I'm so sorry guys. I also apologize for the angst as well. But goodish things are to come soon I promise. Tell me what you think? It'll help me update faster if you dooooo! Again so sorry guys 3

* * *

As daylight starts to filter through the curtains in Emily's room I realize how long it's been since I got the news that Brittany wasn't coming to me. Since I was told that she's breaking her promise and I can't even ask her why. I feel a soft kiss against my forehead and Emily's arms tighten around me. She's been holding me all night like the knight in shining armor she is as I cried on and off about Brittany. Her words of comfort throughout the night have been the only thing keeping me sane.

"Hey San, you want anything? Coffee, tea, breakfast maybe?" I look up and meet the dark shade of green I've come to love over the past few months. I see understanding, love, and warmth in her gaze. No pity, anger, or remorse, and I love her even more for it. Her thumb lightly brushes against my cheekbone and I close my eyes as I lean into her warmth.

"Coffee would be nice." She gives me a lopsided grin and I feel happiness swirl in my chest for the first time in what seems like years.

"Atta girl." She winks and she shifts so that her arms are wrapped underneath me. I squeal as she easily lifts me from the bed. She laughs as she opens the door and walks out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen. Her blanket is still wrapped around me as she plops me on the couch before walking over to the open kitchen.

Her dog comes over to me and licks my face once before joining me on the couch. I sigh as I stroke her soft fur and watch Emily flit around the kitchen. I hear a door open and watch as a half asleep Alex walks into view and moves to the fridge and rummages around. She winks at me before she reaches a hand out to smack his ass before going back to making coffee.

"HEY! Asshole." He grumbles it as he opens a can of Monster. "How's your girl?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Em. Thanks for asking."

"Good. Feel better Santana." He nods over at me before stalking back down the hall. I raise an eyebrow as I hear his door shut. Em just chuckles under her breath while shaking her head. The coffee pot stirs to life and she comes over to me and joins me and Elena on the couch. She pulls me against her once more and I rest my head on her chest while listening to her slow and steady heartbeat. Her fingers nimbly run through my hair and I feel Elena curl up around us.

"Are you really feeling better babe?" I look up and I can see her searching my face, looking for any indication that I'm not okay. I sigh and curl against her, taking in the familiar comfort of her.

"Not 100% but I'm okay. I have you and I have my friends. I-I don't know why she isn't coming and it's killing me not to know. I….I still love her." I feel another kiss pressed to my forehead and I sigh.

"I know. I also know it hurts, but I will always be here for you Santana. I want you to know that. I'm always going to be here, no matter what. I'll never abandon you. Even if we don't work out I want you to know that you'll always have me, even if it's only as a friend okay?" I nod and I feel her arms squeeze me for a few seconds before she relaxes. I feel her chest rumbling and I realize that she's humming. "Mmm stay right here babe I'll be right back." She kisses me softly before getting off the couch and walking down the hall.

When she returns she has her black acoustic guitar slung around her toned frame. I giggle at the sight of her. Her hair is a little messy, her tank top is a bit wrinkly from laying in bed with me and her sweatpants are falling from her hips and completely show off her cute animated shark boxers. It does wonders for my mood. Her famous lopsided grin is on her face and she sits in front of me and Elena on the foot rest before she starts to strum.

"It's too late baby there's no turning around,  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud,  
This is how I do,  
When I think about you,

I never thought that you could break me apart,  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart,  
You want to get inside,  
Then you can get in line,  
But not this time,  
Cause you caught me off guard,  
Now I'm running and screaming,

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,

I won't try to philosophize,  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes,  
This is how I feel,  
And it's so surreal,

I got a closet filled up to the brim,  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons,  
And I don't know why,  
You'd even try,  
But I won't lie,

You caught me off guard,  
Now I'm running and screaming,

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin,  
And I feel a weakness coming on,

It never felt so good to be so wrong,  
Had my heart on lockdown,  
And then you turned me around,  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child,  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile,  
It's not complicated,  
I was so jaded,

And you caught me off guard,  
Now I'm running and screaming,

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin,  
And I feel a weakness coming on,

It never felt so good to be so wrong,  
Had my heart on lockdown,  
And then you turned me around,  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child,  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile,  
It's not complicated,  
I was so jaded,

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin"

She gives me that lopsided grin and I feel my heart swell. "Come here you big dope." I reach forward and softly grab her face before pulling her into a kiss. She inhales sharply as my tongue traces her bottom lip and I feel myself moan onto her lips as she removes her guitar, somehow without breaking our kiss, and comes to rest on top of me. I feel the couch shift as Elena gets off and Emily gets settled above me. We make out for a little bit before we settle on the couch.

She shifts us so that she's underneath me and I'm on top using her as a full body pillow. Her blanket is around us and we've been watching tv while she lazily strokes her fingers up and down my back. The occasional kiss is shared or placed on a neck, forehead, or exposed shoulder.

When a knock comes to the door I groan at the prospect of her moving but she just shakes her head at me while smiling. "Door's open!" I scrunch my nose at her before placing a kiss on her lips. I pull back and get settled with my head on her chest when the door opens. I glance up and giggle as Em's head rolls backwards to look at whoever is walking inside.

"Goof." I feel her chuckle rumble through her body and we both shake with her laugh. I see my friends walking through the door.

"But she's your goof." Quinn smiles as she says it and I can see Rachel and Kurt studying me closely. I hear Emily scoff so I look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who says I'm hers? We aren't dating. Hell I don't even know this girl. Crazy Latina just snuck in my room last night. She's hot so I just let her stay." She grins up at me and I laugh out loud. Rachel and Kurt move to sit on the love seat and Quinn sits at the end of the sofa near our feet. She grins over at me before shaking her head.

"Santana we talked about this! You can't go around sneaking in people's houses!" Emily's loud laughter fills the apartment and I shake with her body.

"Alright alright you've had your fun!" I grumble and sit up on Emily's toned body. I see her grin out of the corner of my eye before she grabs me and pulls me back down on top of her.

"Oh come on you know you love me." She grins before capturing me in a sweet kiss. I hear a chorus of awes break out. I cuddle up to Emily once more and when her arms surround me I release a content sigh. Elena comes up to Quinn and gives her a few kisses before she hops on the sofa to join me and Emily which causes everyone to laugh when Emily complains about the added weight.

We sit around for a little while longer before Emily and I get up to shower and change. She tells me to wear jeans and sneakers so I do. She's wearing a pair of worn dark blue jeans that hang a little low on her hips, a black teeshirt, black combat boots, and her favorite leather jacket. After we get ready Emily tells us that she wants to take us somewhere. Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt jump in her suv but when I go to follow them Emily grabs my arm.

"Wanna ride with me?" She motions over to a sleek black motorcycle and I feel a grin break out on my face. She chuckles and hands me a helmet which I slide on. She visor is tinted black which I'm thankful for seeing as how it's ridiculously sunny. She walks over to tell Quinn something before walking back over and sliding onto the motorcycle smoothly. I can't see her eyes through her own helmet but she flicks her head to motion for me to slide on.

Once I slide on she reaches back to pull my arms around her waist and to pull me against her back snugly. I sigh contently as I grip her waist and I can smell her scent lingering in the helmet which leads me to believe she let me wear the one she usually does. I feel the bike rumble to life beneath me and I tighten my grip around her. I hear her chuckle over the roar of her bike before she reeves the engine and takes off.

She navigates the streets with confidence and I can see Quinn following us closely. We pull onto the highway and Em tosses some change into the toll before we move again. After about a half hour we take an exit and the scenery has changed. Before there was marsh and beach but now we're surrounded by trees and wildlife. After another half hour of driving we finally slow as she pulls into a long dirt driveway. We pull up in front of a nice looking house. Two stories, porch, and a lot of land. The engine dies and she swings off the bike effortlessly before giving me a helping hand.

Quinn's suv pulls up behind us and they exit the car as she takes off my helmet. "Have a fun ride?" She grins as my head bobs up and down.

"Seems dangerous." I see Kurt nod to Rachel's statement and see Quinn eyeing the bike.

"I dunno seems like fun. What do you say San? Should I give it a go?" Quinn's eyes are sparkling with excitement as they reach mine. I go to reply but a different voice cuts me off.

"EMILY DON'T YOU DARE COAX SOME NICE LOOKING GIRL TO GET ON THAT DEATH TRAP WITH YOU! YOU GIVE ME HEART PALPITATIONS EVERY TIME YOU DRIVE IT! WHY CAN'T YOU DRIVE YOUR JEEP?! WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE OH I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE ME A HUG!" I turn and see Emily walking towards a short older woman. She's got the classic short curly old woman hair and she looks to be shorter than Rachel. Emily smiles at her before bending down to give her a tight hug. She's pale and has bright blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She's wearing jeans and has on a teeshirt and some sneakers. She's older but I can't really tell how old. Emily grins as she motions for us to come over.

"Guys this is my grandma. Grandma this is Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, and that beautiful girl right there is Santana. My girlfriend." I feel her eyes run over me closely and a grin breaks out on her face before she pulls me into a hug. I look up startled but hug the old woman none the less. Everyone chuckles as Emily slaps her forehead and groans. "Grandma! You're embarrassing me!" THe old woman chuckle before pulling out of the hug only to grip my biceps and hold me at arms length. Her eyes run over me and she nods.

"Good job kiddo. She's beautiful! I didn't know you were able to talk to woman as gorgeous as these and be successful!" I burst out laughing and Emily throws her head back groaning even louder. Her grandma winks at me and I smile at her. "It's nice to meet you Santana. I've heard a lot about you. Don't worry it's all good things. Rachel! I thought I saw you there! Come here!" I get released as Rachel comes forward to hug to older woman.

"I'm sorry about her. She lives to embarrass me." Emily has come to stand next to me and I grin at her.

"It's alright. It's cute. Besides who's grandma doesn't live to embarrass them?" She blushes before gripping the back of her neck. "Oh you idiot." I grin before leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek. Emily's grandmother moves on to talk to Kurt and then to Quinn who she makes blush with her compliments.

"Oh! Em you should know you're brother is here. He's heading out back. Your mother's out there I was going to stop him when you-" I feel her tense next to me and before I can question it she takes off and clears the tall fence. I hear her grandmother sigh so I turn back to her. "Would you all like to come in? I can make you some tea." We all nod and follow her up the porch steps and into the new house.

"You have a lovely house." We all nod at Quinn's comment. It's a typical quaint farm house feel while also not. Pictures are hung in the hallway and to the left is an open and cozy living room. To the right are stairs leading to the upper floor. We follow her down the hall and pass another hall before stepping into the kitchen/ dining room. She motions for us all to sit before putting a kettle on the stove.

Large sliding glass doors make up the back wall and another large porch extends out into a large backyard. Like acres of land. I can see a large shed and standing next to it is Emily along with a tall guy and woman I don't know though she seems familiar. They all seem agitated and I bite my lip debating on doing something. Everyone makes small talk and when I see Emily stiffen as the guy gets in her face I quickly excuse myself before running out the glass door.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" His face is red with anger and I see Emily's jaw clench so I jump off the deck and place my hand on her lower back. Her eyes flicker to me and I can feel the tenseness in her muscles lessen.

"I think you need to back off and go for a walk." Her voice is hard and unwavering. I look over at the guy and take him in.

He's tall, like Finnessa tall. He has short brown hair and striking blue eyes. He's got a muscular frame but he's a little lanky. He has freckles dusting over his face and I can see the similarity between the three people in front of me when I glance over at the woman. She's a little older but not as older as Emily's grandmother. She has long curling red hair and Emily's dark green eyes. She's thin but just as tall as Emily. Jesus this family is full of giants. I can see where Emily gets her beauty from though. I grunt as Emily shoves me away and when I go to snap at her I can see why she did.

The tall guy lunges at her which she easily sidesteps. He growls and tries again which this time she doesn't dodge. The two go down in a tangled keep of limbs and I hear him grunt as I see her fist hit his side. They wrestle on the ground and as I move to join I feel sleek arms wrap around my waist.

"No San!" I growl hearing Quinn's voice but let her hold me back. The two roll around and I see him get one hit before Emily swings again. She rolls on top of him and when I see her face I frown. She's got a small cut on her forehead and there's a little blood. I hear her grandmother curse as Emily brings her arm back.

A blast of water stops the two of them from fighting further and Emily falls of off him as they both exclaim at the hose being drawn on them. My group chuckles as Emily gets up grumbling soaking wet and now covered in mud. I look over and see her grandmother holding the hose and raising an eyebrow at her. "Stop acting like idiots. Now go clean yourselves up. Em you've got a cut." She raises an eyebrow but winces before bringing her hand up to her head. She sighs when she looks at the blood on her fingertips.

"Oh shit! Em I'm sorry I didn't do that did I?" I growl when the guy on the ground speaks and when I lunge I feel Quinn grab me once more while sighing. Emily helps the guy up and I see him wince before grabbing his side. He looks at her apologetically and lifts a hand to her head.

"Nah I'm alright. Just a scratch. But don't try it again or did you forget that I can kick your butt? Real shame that your little sister can hand your ass to you." She smirks and the hose hits them again. "GRANDMA WE WEREN'T EVEN FIGHTING!" She manages to splutter out around water.

"No that was to clean out your filthy mouth! Now go! Clean! You know where your room is and the shower!" I walk forward and grab Emily's arm before dragging her up the steps of the deck. She kicks off her shoes before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. We walk down the small hall way before she opens the last door on the right and pulls me inside.

The room is a nice size. It has a queen sized bed, closet, a desk and a few other things. Emily starts to toss off her wet tee shirt, and kicks off her jeans. She groans when she sees her boxers are wet and when she kicks those off I bite my lip. She tosses off the wet bra and when she moves to the closet I clear my throat. She turns and her eyes widen so I chuckle before stalking forward. "Forget that I was here?" She nods and I see her swallow hard. "Can't have that now can we?"

* * *

About an hour and a half later we re-joined our group downstairs who were all sitting in the living talking and watching a baseball game. Emily had changed into another pair of jeans and a tank top. Her grandmother caught sigh of us first and smiled. "Em we were having some problems out at the barn. A few things need to fixed. Think you can take care of that for me?" She smiles and nods.

"You wanna stay here or come with?" I smile before shoving her towards the door.

"I'll come." She grins before walking over to the shed.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She opens the shed an re-emerges with a quad. I hope on behind her and before we take off I hear the back door slide open.

"EM!" We both turn and see her grandmother sporting a big grin. "If you wanna go for a ride the back trail is looking good. But don't take too long!" She winks before going back inside. Emily then takes off towards the barn. The land is nicely landscaped and I see a few animals in pens. We get to the barn after a few minutes and she lifts me off the quad.

She walks around fixing a few loose things while I walk around the large barn. They have a few horse stalls that are empty along with large amounts of hay. I sit on one and watch her work. Her abs flex under the tight thin tank top and her muscles bulge as she hauls herself up the ladder to the top floor. Once she comes down she smiles at me before asking if I want to go for a ride. I tell her yes and she grabs a saddle as well as a few other things before telling me to follow her.

She leads me out to where I see a bunch of horses grazing and roaming around. She whistles and they all look up at her before going back to their horsey business. A white horse comes trotting up though and I see a large smile break out on her face while she gives the horse some attention. I join her and pet the beautiful white horse while she saddles it. After she hops on she grabs me and I get settled behind her.

She grins before kicking the horse into gear and we start to go off on a trail. It's a nice day and I relax against her as we stroll through the forest at a nice pace. We share a little small talk before she turns us around. After she finishes a few chores we hop back on the quad and return to the house. "Have a good day so far?" She questions as she puts the quad back in the shed.

"Yeah for the most part." She opens her mouth to answer but is cut off by Quinn who leaps off the back deck.

"Good! Because I missed by best friend. You can't hog her the entire time!" Quinn playfully glares at Emily who just chuckles in response.

"Alright alright take her, have your best friend time. I've got to go take care of a few things anyway." She pecks my cheek before moving inside. Quinn and I however move to sit on a few of the comfy looking chairs in the backyard.

"So you're really okay?" Quinn's question isn't unexpected and her hazel eyes are locked on my face searching for my answer.

"For now. I mean I care about Em but it doesn't compare to how I feel about B. It's just…..I just know that this isn't it." She nods along to my words. "I just, we fit. We always have. Some part of me has just always known that she was it for me. Granted it took a long time for me to admit it. Not just to the world but to myself." We both share a chuckle at that before I look out to the beautiful view. "She's it for me Q. I just I know. If there's one thing I know and am sure about, it's that me and her are meant to be together. I can't imagine my life without her."

"So what are you going to do about all of this?" I shrug and sigh. "I mean I don't doubt what you just said because I don't. You two are meant to be. All those sappy love stories and forever love that's all you guys. Hell you two made me believe in soul mates." I look over and she has a soft smile on her face. "How did you know? That she's it?" I sigh before leaning back in my chair.

"I-I don't know. I just, I met her when we were two. I could barley say a few words but I just knew I wanted to be around her. Then when we were five I spent all my time around her and if she ever got hurt I'd kiss it and make sure she was okay. It's always been that way. When we started school and if anyone ever made fun of her it didn't matter if they were bigger than me I'd go after them. I'd always protect her. She was the same way with me, you know that. Then we got older and things changed. Not the way I felt about her, no. I still wanted to protect her and make sure she was okay but when we got to middle school and everyone talked about kissing and dating I wanted her to myself. I knew that wasn't normal. I knew I was supposed to like and want boys but when it came down to it?" I shake my head. "She gave me my first kiss the little player she was. Sweet talked me into it and everything. Course I let her because who can say no to that pout?" We both chuckle. "I just felt this pull, this need to be around her. To make her smile, to be everything for her. Then when we hit high school I couldn't push it away. It was always there, in the back of my head. So when the time came we lost our virginities to each other. Which scared me beyond belief at how much I wasn't supposed to feel so I just let myself be tossed around like I didn't matter. I hated myself." I start to wring my hands and I look down while lowering my voice. "Even worse I hated her for making me feel that way. For making me love her when I wasn't supposed to." I sniffle before looking back up towards the sky. "God the things I did to just pretend I didn't love her…I'm not proud of myself. Not proud of my high school career. But then when she started dating Artie…I couldn't take it. So I finally just let go. I admitted my feelings to her and I know she was so proud of me. But he was still there and I was still this sad little girl who was so scared about what everyone else thought. Then senior year came around and Finn had to open his big Shamu mouth….it was the push I needed. Granted I lost my abuela but I could finally be me, finally be with Brittany the way I should have. It was so easy to see the rest of my life with her. Hell I still do. Quinn she's my everything. I knew the moment I met her that she was always going to be the most important thing to me. I just, it was this weird connection that I couldn't shake no matter how hard I tried. Being with her is as easy as breathing. When you meet the one you'll know it with every fiber of your being, even if you don't want to admit it." I look over at her and give her a teary smile.

"Damn San." She has tears in her own eyes and I chuckle at her.

"Well that settles things we're getting you that girl back if it's the last thing I do." We both whip around and see a smiling Emily. Rachel and Kurt are standing behind her with teary eyes and wet cheeks. I open my mouth but Emily shakes her head. "San we both knew what we were getting into. We love each other but it doesn't even touch on how you feel about her. I know that and believe me when I say I want the two of you back together. She's a damn lucky girl too."She smiles as she walks down the steps and over to me.

"So you're not mad that I'm not head over heels hopelessly in love with you?" She laughs and brushes some hair behind my ear. She shoots me a lopsided grin before kissing my forehead.

"Oh come on now Lopez don't say that. You know you're just lying to yourself with that last sentence." She winks and we all chuckle. "But no, I'm hardly mad at you. Jesus the two of you are soul mates like I'd try to compete with that! Nah as much as I do love you Santana I'm not in love with you. I care about you a lot and I know you care about me right?" I nod and she grins. "So it's all good." I choke on a sob as I get up and pull her into a tight hug.

"You're amazing you know that?" She hugs me tightly and I return it times ten.

"Yeah I've heard that once or twice." After our little teary moment we go back to lighter subjects. I notice that Quinn's eyes keep flitting back to Emily every so often which doesn't go un-noticed by me. I don't feel jealous though. Emily and Quinn would actually be really good together. When it reaches about six Emily's grandmother comes out back to inform us that they're having a barbecue tonight and we better not think about leaving.

Emily ends up cooking burgers, along with vegan burgers for Rach, while her family comes out back to join us. I meet her father and her grandfather as well as a few other family members. We're all sitting around the large fire pit in her backyard telling stories and just enjoying the nice night. After a while Emily gets up and goes inside before emerging with an acoustic guitar.

She plays while the three of us sing a few songs and she sings a few songs as well. I look around the fire and see everyone cuddled up to someone. Well except for Quinn, Emily's brother, Emily, and myself. I sigh and think about Brittany wondering what I'll do about everything. I feel a nudge and when I turn I see Emily giving me a huge grin.

"Lovely you're always lovely,  
A vision,  
You were the one,  
Now I am stuck inside a memory,  
You forgot about our destiny,  
You buried me,  
Didn't you,  
Didn't you,

Love me faster than the devil,  
Run me straight into the ground,  
Drowning deep inside your water,  
Drowning deep inside your sound,

You're always floating,  
A vapor,  
That I couldn't see,  
Here I am stuck inside a yesterday,  
Everything has given way,  
You fell from me,  
Didn't you,  
Didn't you,

Love me faster than the devil,  
Run me straight into the ground,  
Drowning deep inside your water,  
Drowning deep inside your sound,  
Love me faster than the devil,  
Run me straight into the ground,  
Drowning deep inside your water,  
Drown in love and memories,

Maybe I am a crowded mind,  
I watch your eyes glaze over,  
Stared down at the floor,  
You were amazing to me,  
I was amazing to you,  
But here we go again,  
Didn't you,

Love me faster than the devil,  
Run me straight into the ground,  
Drowning deep inside your water,  
Drowning deep inside your sound,  
Love me faster than the devil,  
Run me straight into the ground,  
Drowning deep inside your water,  
Drown in love and memories"

Throughout the song I see Quinn entranced by Emily and grin knowing that she's falling for the girl hard and fast. Eventually everyone starts to say how tired they are so her grandmother invites us all to stay but that we'll have to share rooms. I tell Quinn she can stay with Em and I and she blushes hard but relents. I'm going to get these two together if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

The rest of the week is filled with us all hanging out and being silly with trips to the boardwalk, the beach, and a few places Emily wanted to show us. She tells us that she got into NYU and is going to drive back up with us to find a place when Quinn drops a bomb on us. She's transferring out of Yale to go to Columbia.

After that craziness was taken care of, apparently Yale isn't everything Quinn thought it would be and she can't stand being by herself, I decide to ask the two new comers if they wanted to find a place with me. They both say yes and I grin at how easy this is going to be.

Once we get to the city Emily gets a hotel room and I tell her that she should invite Quinn to stay with her instead of having the girl get her own room. She eyes me curiously but does as I asked. We go searching for apartments and find the perfect one. It has three bedrooms and we can easily pay the rent.

After about a month or so the three of us move in and once we settle Emily and I come to the understanding that we're no longer dating but that doesn't mean that we don't care about each other. We all get closer as a result of our move and I've been not so subtly trying to get them together. When graduation comes I decide to head back with them just incase Brittany had changed her mind, also my parents had been bugging me to come home.

Lima hasn't changed since I last came here but I hadn't expected it to. I run into a few of the newer Glee club members as well as some of the old ones. Tina sees me at the Lima Bean and gives me a hug as well as an apology about Brittany. We sit and talk for a while when I find out that she's coming to New York. She asks me questions and I find out how easy it is to be friends with her. She invites me to her graduation party and I accept. I call Emily to see if she'll come out to meet my family and because I miss her. She accepts and soon enough joins our group out here.

I run into Puck who is just as big of an idiot that I remember, but he's my idiot. I hang out with him for a bit and introduce him to Emily whom he takes an immediate liking to. When Graduation day comes I wait for any sign that Brittany has changed her mind and Emily tries her best to distract me from the fact that it never comes. When the time for Tina's graduation party comes Emily practically forces me out the door.

When we get there the party has just started and when I introduce Tina to Emily she grins and tells her to join the party. Emily easily falls into our group dynamic which makes our New York group grin. I'm talking with Mercedes, who's come back for Graduation, when I notice a big lipped blonde. I immediately stiffen and when Emily comes over she glares over at him.

"That Trouty Mouth?" I laugh at her using my nickname and nod. "Ew." I look around the party but don't see Brittany anywhere. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's here." She frowns but nods. I see Quinn enter the party and nudge Emily in the ribs before pointing over at the newcomer. Emily for her part simply blushes and fumbles in her conversation with some of the new Glee members. It doesn't go un-noticed by me or Kurt.

"You're such an idiot." I smile at Emily as I say it and she grumbles at my teasing. I ruffle her hair while grinning brightly. She playfully glares at me before picking me up and hurling me towards the pool.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!" My shouts gather the attention of the entire party. Everyone seems very entertained at the scene we're causing and I'm too busy worrying about being thrown in the pool to notice that Brittany is here.

"I'LL DO IT SAN! YOU KNOW I WILL! You know you love me too much to actually kill me though." She chuckles as she holds me over the pool. I'm struggling in her arms as I feel her start to rock me back an forth preparing to throw me in the pool. I hear Quinn's voice break through my angry threats.

"Oh come on Santana you know you love that girl too much to try and kill her!" Everyone laughs and I continue my angry fussing. I see Puck sneaking up behind Emily and try to get her attention but she's not focused on my angry cursing. He grins at me and charges forward to push the both of us in the pool. Right when he's about to shove Emily quickly sidesteps him and he ends up in the pool. She sets me down and we both fall to the ground laughing at a soaking Puck. When I recover I slap her arm harshly.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" She chucks before patting my head.

"Oh hush. Like I'm dumb enough to do that. You might love me but you don't love me that much." She winks at me and the rest of the party goes back to normal. I'm about to retaliate but her phone starts to go off. She pulls it out and I notice her furrowed brows and she mumbles a quick 'I have to take this' before walking away.

"What was that about?" I look up and see Quinn and just shrug. We talk for a few minutes before I see Quinn tense up. I'm about to ask when I freeze.

"San?" I slowly turn and see Brittany standing behind me. She's playing with her fingers and I can see her brow furrowed along with her body shaking slightly.

"Britt…" We stare at each other for a few moments until I see a pale Emily walk up. "Em? Are you okay?" I feel Quinn step up next to me when Emily reaches us. I can see Britt's gaze flicker between me and Emily but with the expression on Emily's face I almost don't register it. "Em? What's wrong? You don't look so-" She cuts me off with a cold voice.

"I'm getting deployed. Two weeks." I feel my blood run cold and everything stops. "I'm getting deployed to Afghanistan, San." Emily's eyes meet mine and I see the fear there and none of the usual happiness. Then everything goes black.


End file.
